onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shoujou
| jva=Isamu Tanonaka| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Shoujou is the brother to Masira and a follower of Montblanc Cricket. He and Masira were both fans of the fairy tale concerning Cricket's ancestor, Montblanc Norland. Like his brother, he meets the Straw-Hats on bad terms and forced them to retreat when he used a sound attack that almost destroyed the Going Merry. After the Straw-Hats meet Cricket, he and Masira become more friendly with them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. Appearence Shoujou is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty five years, his hair is so long that it's entire length is almost as long as Shoujou's entire body height. Despite looking like another species, he is actually a human.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 226, Shoujou states he's a human when asked what species he is. Personality Shōjō often acts very serious and yet is very silly in reality. He is easily angered notably most of all by the idea of someone stealing his territory or hurting his brother, yet at the same time is easily flattered if someone calls him a monkey. He is easily won over with friendship along with his brother when the Straw Hats appear at their home on Jaya Island. Despite his friendly attitude he does think highly of his power and abilities, he confidently stated the he would replace Crocodile as a Shichibukai (saying he was the only logical choice for the position) after the latter's defeat, despite clearly being no were near the Crocodile's level of power. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all side left on good terms. Abilities and Powers Shoujou commands a large crew of pirates that makes up nearly one half of the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou and the pirates under him are experts in underwater sonar echo location. They aid Montblanc Cricket in his search by searching the seas around Jaya using sonar. Shoujou himself has very special type of voice which he uses in both underwater search and in battle. When searching, Shoujou sends sound waves from his ship to the water below via a microphone. Shoujou's Utan Divers then listen for the echoes of these sound waves and determine the identity and location of the various underwater objects surrounding Shoujou's ship in a radius. When engaged in battle, Shoujou can also use his voice in a special technique of his called Soundwave, Havoc Sonar. Here, Shoujou makes a special noise into his microphone that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. This technique was first seen being used in a failed attempt to strike at the Straw hats and their ship, the Going Merry.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 226, Shoujou attempts to attack the Straw hats. History Past Story He and his brother showed up to help Montblanc Cricket find the Lost City of Gold some 5 or 6 years ago after learning of the tale of Norland from King of Liars, Norland. Present Story He comes into the story during the Jaya arc after Luffy beat up Masira, Shōjō attacked and dammaged the Going Merry. After the Straw-Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shōjō (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. Major Battles *Shoujou vs. Bellamy Merchandise He featured alongside Luffy in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap series. Trivia *It is currently unknown why his bounty is almost double Arlong's, despite being considerably weaker. References External Links *Orangutan - Wikipedia article about the animal Shoujou resembles *Sonar - Wikipedia article about Sonar Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance